Babbling Idiots
by YoodleLayHeeHoo
Summary: Weird things keep happening to our dear Ginny Weasley...not only is she running into that damn Slytherin who INSISTS upon confusing her beyond all things...But all her friends want to talk about is...well...babble.
1. If You Are Flammable and Have Legs

**Title: Babbling Idiots**

**Author:** **poeticdownfall**

**A/N: Ick. What much is there to say in these damn things expect, "Hello and please enjoy my story that I have poured my very being into"? So, with that said, Hello and please enjoy my story that I have poured my very being into!**

**Oh and of course that one tiny little fact that I have abandoned a certain Peter Pan tale...hangs head in shame**

**Chapter One:** **If You Are Flammable and Have Legs...You Are Never Blocking a Fire Exit.**

Blah Blah Bladdy BLAH! That's all I was hearing as Hermione confessed her love for Harry for the umpteenth time that _lunch_ hour. It was beginning to get old rather quickly, and time was definatly on her side, going slower than a snail trying to cross the Quidditch Pitch in a wheelchair. I was beginning to think that maybe if I faked my death, she'd get the hint and stop talking. Or maybe if I began to hold my breath until I turned blue, she'd get the hint and ask me if I was okay, therefore granting me the void in her speech to run for the hills.

"And THEN..."

Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed and directed towards the ceiling as if God Himself was urging her to continue. Whatever great being was conducting her babble, I still was desperate for a break.

"Hermione?"

"He's just so-what?" She did not look pleased with my intteruption.

"I hate to break this wonderful conversation up..." Yea right. "But I really need to go to the libreary for some homework..."

Her ears perked up. "Homework trouble?"

I nodded.

"I can help you with that!"

Dammit. Why didn't I remember that Hermione Jane Granger loved two things: Harry Potter and showing off how smart she was? I was covering those topics like an umbrella in a leaky faucet. "A-actually I just need to get some studying done...big Potions test...heh."

Yea. Like she was going to believe that. I was already making a list of who got what when she nodded. "Alright, but can you tell Luna I need to talk to her? I'm sure she'd be _thrilled_ to hear of my recent date with Harry!"

Her eyes glazed over but I was too far gone to notice. The libreary was quiet and it made my ears ring to have such soothing silence right after the ear splitting sqeals of Hermione. It was peaceful and I let out a deep breath of contentment. I wondered over to find a seat at a table only to find every single chair that libreary owned occupied. Great. Just my freakin luck. I turned to leave when I noticed one open spot. YES! I ran for it like a fat kid at cake and plopped down in it with another sigh of satisfaction.

"Finally..." I breathed, cracking open my Potions 101 book. I had just gotten to the chapter I needed to review when I felt a tap on my shoulders. Already frustrated at the break of concentration so early, I spun around and spat, "What?"

SMACK! That was all of my previous hopes of a peaceful study session smacking into the wall behind the ever-sophisticated Draco Freakin Malfoy.

His delicate eyebrow quirked up in question. "Grouchy, are we?"

I pouted, refusing to answer his question. Sticking my nose back in my book, I prayed to whatever decided it liked me that he'd go away.

"I asked you a question Weaslette."

Why did everything hate me? I sighed and turned to him. "Some people do get rather grouchy when they are intruded upon by the likes of a prick such as yourself..." I smiled prettily, batting my eyelashes as daintily as possible.

He frowned, his amused grin wiped clear off his face. I mentally high fived myself. "Well, some people wouldn't be intruded upon if they didn't steal other people's chairs..."

I scoffed. "What makes you say this?"

"You are in my chair."

"HAH! I don't see your name on it!"

He quirked an eyebrow and motioned for me to stand. I did so and there, clear as day were the intitials DLM. Well, shit. "Oh..." He gave a satisfied nod and smirk as if he had won. I wasn't giving in that easily. "I'm not moving..." and with that, I sat back down in "his" chair with a very unladylike PLOP.

His smirk scowled. "Get up..."

"Or what?" I challenged.

He had to think a moment, causing me to think I'd won and I gave a cocky grin. About time. "Or I'll sit on you."

WHAT! "WHAT!"

There was that infuriating smirk again. "I said, 'Or I'll sit on you.' Do you need a hearing agent?"

"No...I'm still not moving..." He wouldn't really _sit_ on me. That's just absurd, crazy, insane, and completely and utterly obnoxious. Malfoys wouldn't stoop down _that_ low...would they?

"Alright, but you asked for it..."

And BAM. There he was, on my lap. And he wasn't a light weight object either. His arse was rather bony and cut into my thigh. "HEY!" I cried, drawing the attention of everyone who wasn't already watching this scene unfold. "Get off!" I hissed under my breath.

He acted like he didn't hear me and kept on reading MY book.

"Malfoy!" I whined.

"Hmm? Oh, something seems to be on my chair...why, it resembles that off a weasel! Someone! I need something to pry it off with!"

The room erupted with laughter and I felt my cheeks burn red. "Please stop..." I whimpered. Alright. He won. I lost. Stop humiliating me now, please?

"Does anyone have some shit for it to eat? Maybe it's hungry?"

More laughter and more redness. He was taking this too far. But then again, should I really be surprised? He WAS a Malfoy after all, and I kind of DID ask for it. But that was no excuse for the taunting and teasing he was relentlessly unleashing on me. Then I remembered, he IS a Malfoy and I AM a Weasley. I wasn't going to take this shit, so I calmly reached over him and got my other book, propping it open on the table, resuming my studying as if nothing had happened.

He looked at me increduously and made me smile on the inside. I was finally throwing him for a loop. "What are you doing?" he hissed down at me.

I shrugged. "What does it look like? I am reading a book...or do you need a looking agent?"

He sneered at me before tossing my book off the other end of the table. He reached for his own book and began to read with his book on top of mine. I rose to the challenge and began rocking my own book back and forth. "Stop it!" I heard him growl.

"Stop what? I need to get this studying done, Malfoy!"

He grinded his bony butt down further into my thigh and I witheld the urge to cry out in pain. I was NOT going down, not yet. I carefully put my lips on his shoulder and bit down ever so gently, slowly biting harder and harder until I felt him cringe. "I'm warning you Weasley!"

The others had gone back to ignoring us since we weren't going to send each other's heads into next week anytime soon, so there was really nothing he could do about my teeth marks. "Or waf?"

He peered down at me, his stormy gray eyes melting into a softer blue for a quick moment. But before I could investigate and see if the switch had actually happened, the light was gone and he was scowling back at his book. I unhooked my death bite and almost felt sorry I had scarred him. Then, I remembered he WAS a Malfoy and I AM a Weasley and went back to reading.

Was it wrong for me to bask in the delight of his warm legs on mine? Or the way the light from the window made his hair shine like a golden halo? Ew. Definatly. I pushed his back, trying a different tactic to get him off me. But he was much larger than I was and didn't move one measly inch. "Malfoy!" I pleaded, leaning my head between his shoulder blades.

"Mmph" was his reply.

"Get off!" I tried louder.

He shook his head. "I just got to the good part...I'm not ruining it for a measly weasel..."

"UGH!" I groaned, closing my eyes and basking in his warmth. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. But that didn't stop the soft smile that invaded my lips, or my breathing getting slower and slower. And my thoughts drifting...drifting...

"Ginny...Giiiiiinny..."

"Mpghf..." I mumbled, desperate to cling to a few more moments of sleep.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!"

My eyes popped open and one very excited Hermione Granger came into focus. "Wha...?" I mumbled, burying my head into my pillow.

"I heard about last night!"

Last night? What happened last...oh shit. I jumped up almost colliding our heads together. I remembered falling asleep agaisnt his back and I think I remember being laid down, but I sure as hell didn't remember HOW I got there. "What happened?"

She gave a sly smirk, sitting down on my bed. "A certain Slytherin happened to carry you up here last night..."

"Malfoy?" He couldn't have _carried_ me up here! Maybe levitated, but certainly not CARRIED!

But she gave a nod and a smile that screamed rumors were already flying like buzzards after a drought. Damn. I groaned and fell back agaisnt the bed. "What happened! Aren't you going to tell what's going on!"

"Nothing's going on!"

"Yea...that's why he _carried_ you up here..."

I sighed, throwing my arm across my forehead. "I don't _know_ why he carried me up here!"

"Suuuuure."

"I DON'T!"

"Alright alright! No need to get grumpy about it! I was just curious!" Silence. "Besides, he was holding you rather close..." And before I could press the issue further, she was gone, her shaking laughing shoulders disappearing through the door frame.

Life isn't fair.

So apparently he _did_ carry me up to my dormitory and he _did_ do it with a more than hateful enemies air, but that didn't have to mean anything, did it? Was it completely absurd to think that maybe, just maybe, that old crusty Malfoy meanness (A/N: how's that for alliteration!) could possibly have a twist of humanity in it!

Hm.

Yes.

Alright, so maybe Hermione was right and something _was_ brewing, but judging from the harsh looks he was sending me from across the Dining Hall, that something was not about to be investigated any time soon.

"Why would _I_ help you with _your_ SPEW!" Ron cried with a mouth full of egg.

Hermoine pouted and crossed her arms. "For the last time Ronald, it's S-P-E-W! Not SPEW like bile or something!"

"I don't see the difference!"

Hermione's face turned a bright shade of pink and all of a sudden, a large spoonful of oatmeal landed smack on Ron's plate.

"EWW!" he shrieked, eyeing the food as if it might grow horns and begin to attack him. He pursed his lips in an angry fit and launched a forkful of egg in her general direction. However Ron's aim can be easily be compared to that of one of a very drunken man on a rowboat out on the sea during a frightful hurricane. It was not very good, to say the least and it splashed into the hair of a very ungrateful Ravenclaw girl.

"Good going..." I muttered, eating my own food.

"Oopps...?" he said sheepishly as the girl glared death rays at him.

The girl stood, looking slightly menicing over our table, and grabbed a handful of my waffle and threw it in Ron's face. "Hey!" I whined. I was hungry, why should I suffer?

I grabbed the rest of it and threw it at her. However my own aim could be compared to that of one of a slightly stoned man in a dart throwing contest. My grogginess from my lack of sleep made me see three of her at once and I missed entirely, landing the food in a Hufflepuff's plate.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone cried, and all pandimonium erupted in shrieks and catcalls.

The teacher's table sprang to life in a vague attempt to calm the masses, but it was too late. Food was flying through the air as drinks were poured down robes and shirts. I did _not_ want to participate in this in the least and quickly dove underneath the table like a frightened rabbit.

"Get your own table, _Weasel_!"

Off ALL tables for me to cower under, it just HAD to be the one with the ferret. "Last time I checked, this was the Gryffindor's table!"

He raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to remark when an unidintified piece of breakfast hit him in the cheek. He shook it off with a shudder of disgust before reaching out his hand for me. I stared at him. "It won't bite...it's much further up where you'll have to worry about that problem..."

I scoffed and threw my hand in his. "Needed to see what smooth skin felt like? Rather different from your scales, eh?"

He ignored my insult and pulled us out from underneath the table. He looked around, spotted the door, and made a run for it whilst tugging yours truely right behind him. I quickly surveyed the scene around us. Teachers frantically pulled students aside only to lose them as they fought to grab another. Ron was laughing while pouring maple syrup down a not too happy Slytherin. Hermoine looked completely baffled by the whole thing and stood there mouth agape while Harry defended her honor.

I couldn't supress a giggle and soon my small chuckles became embarassing belly laughs. Malfoy spun around. "What's so funny?" he demanded as he whisked the door close behind us.

I took a slow, calming breath. "It's - It's just that - LOOK AT THEM!"

He rolled his eyes and peered through the window of the door. Even he couldn't stop the tugging of his lips as he watched the struggling members of Hogwarts battle it out in the food fights of all food fights in the history of the school. His lips twitched and sure enough, he smiled.

"See!" I cried happily.

He shook his head, the smile disappearing before I even got to properly relish in it. Not fair. "If you find such joy in that, why don't you go back in there and have a go?"

"Maybe because I don't feel like becoming a human buffet bar!" I had to laugh at my wit.

He didn't look so amused and began to walk away. It was all I could do to resist the temptation to grab those broad shoulders and smash them agaisnt the wall for the snog of a lifetime. Thankfully, my girlish hormones remained in check as I made my own way to my room with one question plaguing my mind.

Why did he help me out of there?

**A/N: Ahhh...cracks knuckles How's it sound so far? I really do try to stay away from all this cliched nonscense...it just gets so repeatative and really makes me run to the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth! That's why I decided to take a dip into the HP universe and see what kind of chaos I could inflict. I also hate it when Draco turns into this Casanova outta nowhere! Our brave and cynical Slytherin MUST make some kind of appearance! THEREFORE, I write. THEREFORE, you review. 'Nuf said.**


	2. I Had A Parrot and It Talked

**Title: Babbling Idiots**

**Author:** **poeticdownfall**

**A/N: Erm...gazes around nervously I know I said there wasn't much to say in this, but I had little TO say at the beginning! stomps foot Apparently, my muse has decided that vacationing is a good idea right about now. THEREFORE! (can you tell I lurve this word?) I am writing completely without any thought before...you are going to be just as surprised as I am. THEREFORE! (getting old yet?) Have fun and don't run with nail clippers. (Because really...who runs with scissors? It's nail clippers that really express emergancy...)**

**Chapter Two: I Had a Parrot and It Talked...But it Did Not Say it Was Hungry...So it Died.**

Damn and blast that ignorant, ignorant, IGNORANT boy! Damn and blast him to hell and back! He was all I could _think_ of and my thoughts were beginning to sound like Hermione's rambling! The very rambling of which I previously scolded with every fiber of my being! So what was I doing slack jawed and starry eyed every time he glanced my way? At one point, in Potions 10 frickin 1, I actually _drooled_ on my notebook! Why, oh WHY did he have to be an assitant to Snape?

He was a Malfoy. That's why. And I am a Weasley. And that is why drool is completely unacceptable...and it has the most annoying habit of being completely unattractive. Imagine that.

"Everything all right, Gin?"

I turned to Hermione who had her own stars glittering in her eyes. Did she drool? "Um, yea! What makes you ask?"

I quickly wiped my mouth, praying I wasn't drooling down my shirt. "Well, you look a little dazed is all..."

"Dazed?"

She nodded, clutching her books tighter to her chest. "Yes..._dazed_..." If she could write that word in text, let's just say it would've been in bright flashing colors. It was emphasized quite a bit, but I still didn't understand the under tone she was throwing.

"What!" I pressed, knowing she was hiding something from me.

"Let's just say I know something you don't know..."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Hermione, you know _everything_ I don't know..."

She stopped. It was true. "Alright...I'll give you that one. But this isn't academic..."

My turn to stop. "It's not? What is it?"

"Weeell..." she drawled, delighting in my obvious anxiety. "I just happen to know that a certain male species has been eyeing you across the lunch table!" she squealed.

"Who?" Colin Creevey had been staring at me for quite awhile, but I wasn't concerned with that. He was much too shy to make a move.

She gave her all-knowing smile before letting it out. "I can't say!"

Sigh. Of course she couldn't. Isn't that how ALL soap operas go? When someone knows a life altering secret but has sworn to keep his or her mouth shut till death do they part? I wasn't surprised really. I couldn't say I didn't see it coming. "Why?" I whined, just for kicks.

"If you _really_ want to know, talk to Luna after dinner...she knows more than me!" And with that, her brunette hair disappeared into a classroom where Harry was waiting rather impatiently. He took her up into his arms and kissed her rather lavishly. Ick.

Hm. Luna knows more than Hermione? Hah! Ron would get a kick out of that one. Despite my disgust of falling for another glazy eyed daydream, I decided Luna wouldn't be a bad person to go to if I wanted to obtain this information of some "secret admirer" who'd probaly turn out to be a potted plant.

"So what are you here for again?" Luna asked, her eyes gazing at only God knows what.

"Hermione. Told Me. That you, yes you, Luna Lovegood. Had something. A certain SOMEONE actually. LIKES ME!"

She bit her lip, as if this would help her comprehend the English language instead of the gibbersh that obviously ran through her brain like a prositute does at a sailor's reunion party. Wow. Weird comparison. "I do know something like that I believe...step closer...let me feel your aura..."

Great. Now she was going to use her physco mumbo-jumbo on me. "Why can't you just _tell_ me!"

She pouted, upset that I had ruined her illusion of being some grand all knowing goddess. "Fine. If you must know, it's a seventh year named Quinton Neal...off you go!"

Quinton Neal? "Who?" I asked again.

She sighed, acting like I was using all of her energy to tell me something. "Quinton. Neal." It was her turn to break down sentences.

"I have NO idea who the hell _that_ is...are you sure you're not making this up?" Really, Quiton Neal! It sounded like a cross between an albino (Neal) and a hip hoppin' gangsta rappa (Quinton).

She gave another earth wrenching sigh. "Lydia's aunt's husband's niece who lives next door to Claudia who overheard a conversation between Nelly and Sheron about Peter who is on the Quidditch team at the other wizard's school with Heather who knows Luther who told Ophelia who told Isolde who then kissed Micheal who knows Arieal who told me that she heard him say it loud and clear...he likes Ginny Weasley...with a passion is what I heard..."

I was _still_ spinning from all the people associations that I hardly caught that last part. "A passion?"

She nodded. "Yep. A fiery pink one at that...so I'd watch your back...he knows what he's doing..."

What? "Does that mean he's _spying_ on me?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? Lydia might, but then she'd have to talk to her aunt's husband's niece who lives next door to Claudia..."

"Thank's Luna..." I muttered before showing myself the door as she continued on in the background.

"...who told Isolde who then kissed Micheal who knows Arieal...or wait...was it Aster...no...who told..."

Shew. She was one helluva nut case. I'm talking about the cracked nuts that survive three winters and a hundred crushings that held a whole family of meal worms. Oh yea. She was crazy. But I guess she knew what she was talking about since she was gossip queen and unfortuantly dating my brother who knows Lydia's aunt's husband's niece...oh dear. I needed fresh air...and quick!

But where could I go? I knew the libreary would be packed with students who were desperatly trying to study for Fall Finals. Then I had it! The lake side! I ran not too gracefully from the castle's door buttoning my robe as quickly as my fingers would go. But I was stopped. And I really mean _stopped_. The kind of stop that might send you flying to your arse before you can even think of who's chest you've just ran into.

"Going somewhere Weasel?"

ARG IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK! "Ferret!" I hissed, trying to stand, but my fingers were tangled in my robes and weren't going to move without a fight. Why me!

He cast a peeved look in my direction before reaching a pale hand out. My how his fingers were manicured. "Come on..." he growled.

I raised an eyebrow. Another act of chivalry? Who was I to achieve such powers? My fingers grasped his and he lifted me easily onto my feet. "Thanks..." I muttered, trying to walk past him and out the door where peacefulness could resume.

"Ah ah ah! Where are you going, little missy? It's almost past curfew!"

I stared at him. Damn his prefect duties. "Alright. Fine. I was just on my way to Gryffindor Tower dear elder, now please let me pass for I have left my bookbag in the courtyard!" I said with mock sweetness, even daring to blink my eyelashes at him innocently.

He scoffed. "I should have you thrown into McGonagall's...but I don't feel like walking all the way there...so I'll follow you to this bookbag you claim awaits you..." he sneered.

I was desperate for the night air and chilly stars. But I was one book bag away from it. I decided to take my chances someone already left theirs there and strode out of the door with my chin in the air. How did I always get myself into this? "You really don't have to escort me, Malfoy...I believe I can walk on my own..."

"Oh no, my dear! For you see, how am I supposed to trust you aren't meeting some love struck romeo out here?"

I shook my head, biting back a laugh. "I am _hardly_ meeting someone, Malfoy..."

"Oh? You haven't ropped yourself a cowboy just yet?"

Ropped myself a what? "Huh?"

He shook his head at my ignorance of such rancid comments. "Just go..." he growled.

Great. I have suceeded in ruining his good mood yet again. Congradulations Weasley, you're on a roll! I stumbled out onto the grassy walkways and floundered around for a bag I knew wasn't there. I shuffled some grass around, looking underneath rocks that would definatly NOT obscure it from my view but needed to be moved anyway. Malfoy was catching onto my antics rather quickly as his ascending eyebrows hinted.

Up above, the clouds looked ready to relieve themselves from the pressure of holding back so much water and small sprinkles began to dot our faces. "What are you doing, Weasley?"

"I...er...that is, I-"

"Don't have a bag? Just as I thought...get up!" he barked harshly.

I snapped to attention just as a flash of lightning darted across the sky. "For your information, _Malfoy_...I do have a bag...it just got stolen..."

What a _lame_ lie! "Should I alert the press?" he asked sarcastically.

I gave a one shouldered shrug. "Maybe you should..." then began to walk away hoping beyond hope that he'd just let me go.

"Hold it!" Nope.

I turned around. "Yes? Is there something I can help you with? More ferret food, perhaps?" I was feeling amazingly witty!

"My...such a rude mouth for such a little girl! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk! You've got the mouth of a drunken sailor on leave!"

His lips pouted and it gave me an irresistable urge to bit them. "Do not!" he whined.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-I am _not_ playing this game with you..." he said, grabbing my hand. "You're coming with me!"

I yanked my hand away. "Who says?"

"Me!"

"Oh yea? You and what army!" I was being obnoxiously childish but I didn't care one bit. It was actually kind of fun. I bit back the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Something told me that he wouldn't find that has amusing as I would.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. "Do you want to get soaked out here or do you want to come quietly?"

As if on cue, huge raindrops began to splat on our faces and already my primped hair began to dampen. "Oh alright, your majesty..."

He once again grabbed my hand, this time, lacing the fingers which would make me question his intentions later in the future. But at the moment, I was containing an ocean of drool behind my lips. The way back to the school seemed longer than the way down and when we finally made it up, we were soaked to the bone and frozen like popscicles.

"G-great!" I shivered. "N-now I'm g-gonna g-get a-a-ACHOO! A cold..."

"You were out there no longer than three minutes!" Malfoy cried. "How could you possibly be sick!"

My bottom lip popped out in a pout. "I can't h-help it!" Besides, it was _WINTER_! Who wouldn't get sick in this kind of weather?

He shook his head and silence fell between us. Neither knew what to say or knew just how to let go of each others hand where fingers were still glued together.

I decided to ruin the moment with my complete lack of timing. "Are y-you g-going to t-turn me in?"

He dropped my hand like he had been shocked and began to stomp away. "No Weasel! Just don't let me catch you down here again! Or I just might!"

I didn't need any more prompting and immediatly ran for it.

"A-A-AAAAACHOOO!"

Hermione nursed over me like a fretting mother. "Oh dear...how could you have caught such a cold! You're lucky it's Saturday and there are no classes because I am afraid that you have caught yourself one nasty cold!"

I moaned and turned my head into the pillow. Damn Malfoy. "I know!" I muttered.

She tsked around the room and fluffed up my pillows and cuddled me like I knew my mother would. "Is there anything you need before I go off and get you some breakfast?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Alright then...don't move..."

Hah! I was hardly about to lift my head, let alone leave the room! But before I could make a sarcastic remark, she was gone and I was left alone. My thoughts drifted to last night in that stupid storm, and then they decided Draco was a better subject. I marveled at everything about him and cursed myself each time until I fell into a sleep full of Draco Marvels that would make even the most corniest love song writer puke.

I gave another soft moan and snuggled deeper into the blankets. That slimy little ferret was going to pay. Whether it be through his moonlight tainted hair...or his delicate fingers...or his lucious lips...or his rock hard-SNORE! I was gone.

**A/N: There ya have it! grin I really hope you're not reading this and thinking "Gawh...ANOTHER one of _these_!" Because then I'd have to cry...and noone wants to make poor Bethy cry, now do they?**


	3. I Used to do Drugs

**Title: Babbling Idiots**

**Author:** **poeticdownfall**

**A/N: I really do hate to say it, but it looks like there might be another cliche goin on in this chapter...hangs head in shame But you gotta allow me one, at least, right? RIGHT? PLEASE GAWD SAY-fuck. Nevermind, I don't grovel or plea! You're going to read this cliched chapter, and you're going to like it...please? And the cliche is needed if the plot is to be formed.**

**Chapter Three: I Used To Do Drugs...I Still Do...But I Used to Too**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and turned away from the bothersome noise and refused to believe it was already Monday and I was _still_ hacking up my lungs. The damn alarm clock continued to blare its obnoxious wake up call and I reached over and chucked it at the door, barely missing a innocent bystander.

"Ginny!" it screamed.

I recognized that high pitched voice. " 'Mione..." I mumbled into the pillow. "Please blow that thing into smitherins for me, would you?"

She ignored my comment and laid her hand across my forehead, making that tsk noise of a working doctor/nurse/student who thinks she's a doctor/nurse. "It feels like your fever has gone up! That's not good for you, Gin! I'm afraid you might have to check yourself into the hospital wing!"

Nu-uh! I sat up, convincing myself that everyone felt this shitty on Mondays. "Oh no I'm not! I feel fine!" Why were there _two _of Hermione?

She shook her head and tried to force me to lay back down. "Lay...Down...You...Stubborn...Girl!" she grunted.

My arms were beginning to collaspe! I had to convince her I was okay and soon! "Hermione!" I gasped. "I'm...FINE!"

She let go of my shoulders and sighed. "Well, if the use of your vocal chords is any indication, then I'd say yes...but they're not so I'm going to have to trust you that the moment you feel worse to immediatly check yourself into Madam Pomphrey, okay?"

Over the summer, my mom made Hermione promise that she'd watch over me like an unprotected child. I remember I was at least happy the task hadn't fallen to Ron like it had in the previous years. When I got sick, he'd literally tie me to the bed and refuse to let me go until I coughed my last. At least with Hermione, I could win her over with a little bit of Weasley pride.

"I promise!" I grinned, throwing on my best smile.

She grinned back and gave a nod of her head. "Alright...Hurry up now! Breakfast is ready and Harry is waiting!" And she was gone.

I groaned terribly and bit back the urge to vomit all over the floor. Swallowing back the bitter taste, I slowly stood and threw on whatever clothes jumped out at me. After donning on my school robe, I strod out of the door, waving hello to a few mingering Gryffs in the common room.

The Great Hall wasn't much of a welcome for my pounding head. For some reason, students and teachers alike thought it'd probaly be best if they talked as loudly as possible, sometimes throwing in a shrill laugh or two. Oh, how I hated them for it! I quickly found a seat next to Colin which incidentally faced the Slytherin table where my gaze could easily fall upon the blonde Seeker. But he wasn't at his table. I glanced around the room and found him absent.

"Whaf wron wif oo, Gin?"

"Honestly Ronald, would it _kill_ you to not talk with your mouth full?"

Ron threw Hermione a death glare before dramtically gulping down his food, causing him to choke slightly which earned him a hard smack on the back from Harry which made his head lurch forward into his breakfast which made Ron even madder which made him reach for more food which had the possibility of another food fight. Why did everything that happened in this table create the domino effect?

Hermione stopped his hand before more chaos could break lose and gave him a if-you-do-this-I'm-never-letting-you-copy-my-homework-again look. With a very obnoxious sigh, he dropped the fork and settled for sticking his tongue out at Harry. "ANYWAY!" he cried, turning to me again. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why?"

"You look like shit."

Ah, thank you Ronald for your brutle honesty. Thankfully, before any ideas of being roped to my four poster crossed his mind, Hermione broke in for me. "She's just coming down from a cold...she should be okay..." She gave me a go-with-it-if-you-want-freedom look. She was good at giving those looks that spoke volumes.

"Yea!" I put on my best fake smile again and this seemed to work for him because he was back to shoveling more food into his mouth.

Breakfast went quickly as I barely picked at my toast and something that appeared to be eggs but tasted like spray painted styrofoam. We rose and walked together to our next class, which just happened to be in completely different directions. Divination was next for me, and I waved my goodbyes to the Golden Trio of Old.

First period went on without much incident. While looking at tea leaves, I did fight off a slight bought of nausuea, but that was it. Nothing I couldn't handle. It was all okay, until walking towards my last class of the day. Students began to mulitiply like rabbits in heat and the ever shifting stairs began to rotate so fast they flew like pin wheels in a tornado. That was all I remembered until I fell to my knees and passed out.

"Is it another one, Poppy?"

" 'Fraid so, Headmaster...it seems more than a couple were outside playing in the rain..."

I moaned and twisted away from the voices. "Ah! She's moving, Pops!"

"So it seems! Miss Weasley...are you awake, m'dear?"

I gave another moan, letting her interprete it as she pleased. I felt a glass touching my lips and droplets of liquid dotted my tongue. The taste was vile, but the comfort if brought me after sliding down my throat was definatly worth it. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed upon Dumbledore and Pomphrey. "What happened?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "It seems as if you were playing a bit too long in the rain, Miss Weasley...you have contracted...oh, cinnamon sticks! What was it called again Poppy?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is why you shouldn't meddle in the hospital room...it's called the flu...its a Muggle sickness, but is not easily cured. I'm afraid the bed will be your best friend for quite a few days, Ginevra."

"A Muggle disease?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, m'dear...but its easily contagious and even easier to obtain..."

Another cough shook the room and shifted Madam Pomphrey's attention. "Mr. Malfoy seems to be more trouble than the girl, eh?" Dumbledore chuckled.

_Malfoy!_ Her eyes flicked to the covered bed beside hers and gasped when she saw a pale hand stretched out from beneath the covers. The perfectly manicured fingernail was enough to correctly identify this manish boy as Draco Malfoy. "D-does he have the flu too?" I asked cautiously.

The aging nurse nodded, checking Draco's pulse before scribbling something down on a clipboard in her arms. "I'm afraid so..."

Gods, why! Dumbledore excused himself after checking on the other students suffering from bellyaches to potions class gone wrong. Soon, after Madam did an evaluation on the rest of the people inside, we were left alone, the belly aches confirmed not fatal and the purple faces remedied. I turned back to where Draco was laying and dared to stare into his gray eyes.

"What are you staring at Weasel?" he choked, coughing violently even after the slight use of his vocal chords.

"I think it's a ferret!" I mused, choking down my own urge to hack up my insides.

He gave me a healthy Draco-glare before closing his eyes again. "This is your fault..." he hissed, this sickness making his voice gruff.

"I never asked you to go with me, if I remember correctly..."

He growled, his eyes popping open again. "And leave you alone outside in the storm to have your bloody brother attack me for my neglection of his prized baby sister? I think not. Besides, if I were to let you just stroll around out there, I'd lose my prefect post and I'm _not_ about to do that for some bloody girl!"

I pouted. "Still..." I halfway muttered. Then I saw fuzzies surround my bed and knew what was coming: an earth shattering sneeze. "A-A-ACHOO!"

"Ugh!" Draco howled. "I think you got your snot all over me!" he cried, raising up from his bed.

I prayed snot wasn't hanging out of my nose as I reached for a tissue. "Bollucks..." I muttered, blowing into the rag.

"Aren't you going to wipe off over _here_?" he sneered, gesturing at the bed I had just unloaded on.

I shook my head. "I do believe you are quite capable of doing that yourself, now aren't you? Goodnight, Mal-ferret...let those bed bugs tear you to shreds..." I mumbled, letting sleep close in around me...

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

Ugh. My head ached with fever and to top it off, two very annoying voices decided to invade my ear space. "Go away..." I muttered, just knowing some ignorant first years were there to make my already terrible stay a living hell.

"Mommy, I'm _hungry_!" an exceptionaly shrill voice cried.

I groaned and pulled the sheets higher until they covered my head. "Go away!" I tried again, this time with more conviction.

I heard a small sniff and a cry of pity before it went away with a thundering of footsteps. I gave a satisfied sigh and rolled to my other side...to be stopped by a very solid object. My eyes flew open and ran smack into the face of Draco Malfoy.

I sat up quickly, my eyes as wide as saucers. What was he doing in my bed! Then, I surveyed the room around us. The room was a very elegant style, with green and maroon curtains and bookshelves dotting the walls. Plagues and trophies decorated the shelves around us and a large fluffy canopy surrounded a huge king sized water bed we slumbered on. We were definatly not in Hogwarts anymore.

**A/N: Ridicously short, I know...but you've had a lot to digest, gentle reader! Where are our two favorite people and just who are those two annoying little brats intent upon intruding into Ginny's slumber! Until next we meet! poeticdownfall is OUT!**


	4. This Shirt Is Dry Clean Only

**Title: Babbling Idiots**

**Author:** **poeticdownfall**

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the creator! BOW TO ME! Ehehehehhehhehehehee! I love using lives...sigh You will find your questions mostly answered in this oncoming chapter and such. I can't say exactly what happens b/c then...well...what would be the point of you scrolling down to figure it out yourself! NONE! Eepers, I am having some fun! **

**Chapter Four: This Shirt Is Dry Clean Only...Which Means...It's DiRTY**

"Ginny...Giiiiinny..."

"Why won't you just let her sleep Ronald? Can't you see she's tired?"

"Tired my shiny white arse! She's been sleeping all day!"

"Really Ron...it might not hurt to just come back later...?"

Three very annoying voices broke into my relaxed sleep and I had to struggle to keep from cursing them all into next week. Espcially the one with red hair of whom unfortunatly held the title of my brother. I grumbled something unintelligable and sat up, holding my head from rolling off my shoulders. "Errg..."

"GINNY!" Ron cried, latching himself onto me in an enormous bear hug.

"Ow..." I muttered, rubbing my temples. "Get it offa me!"

Ron eventually pulled back and looked at me with a smile. "Ah, ickle baby sister...all sick..." Something was behind that smile.

Hermoine gave a great sigh and collasped into a chair beside my hospital bed. "For the last time, _Ron_...if she had been in _your_ care...she would've done more than just pass out!"

Oh, so they were arguing over who's fault it was that I was sick? Figures. Harry rubbed Hermione's shoulders in an affectionate way and kissed the top of her head. "Let it go, 'Mione, you can't win 'em all..."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know..."

Ron smiled smugly before turning back to me. "So...do you blame Hermione for your fatal illness?"

"It's _hardly_ fatal..." Hermione muttered.

I gave a sigh and shook my head. "No, Ronald...it's noone's fault but my own..."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. "You missed a helluva game, dear ole sis!" he bragged, puffing out his chest.

"Oh yea? Who played?"

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin..." Harry put in, his own smile reaching up to his ears. "They got smashed to bits!" he cheered, high fiving Ron while Hermione's eyes reached the back of her head.

"I take it Slytherin lost?"

"YEA!"

"You shoulda seen it!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "Because Malfoy's gone on some Dark mission, they had to use a replacement Seeker who, let me just say, sucks the major toenail, and Hufflepuff's Seeker grabbed the snitch only half an hour into the game!"

Malfoy missed his game because he was sick and he was sick because of me. I couldn't fight off the wave of guilt that slammed into my brain. Then, I realized it wasn't_ my_ fault he didn't leave me alone. And it vanished. Sort of.

"I would hardly call a common cold a dark mission, Weasel..."

Ron paled and almost fell off my bed. He did a full 180 and saw Malfoy struggling to sit up. "You mean your not - gulp - on a dark mission for..."

"Hardly..."

"Hm...looks like I got some 'splainin to do..." And with that, he was off with Harry and Hermione hot on his trail.

"Get better soon, Gin!" Hermione cried over her shoulder.

I turned to Draco with surprise. "I can't believe you missed a Quidditch match!" I cried, already feeling the nagging of guilt.

He shrugged and laid back down on his pillow. "It happens...but if it ever happens again...there'll be a certain redheaded girl who'll have to pay for it..." he snarled. His intimidation flew out the window when he coughed up pieces of his insides.

I sucked in a breath of disgust. "Is there...anything I can get you?"

He eyed me as if to tell if I was lying or not. "What would a Weasel like you get a Malfoy like me, eh? I'm not in the mood for a knitted blanket, Weaslette."

"Hey! Those are quite warm on days like these and you should be more than grateful to even smell its - "

He broke through my sentence of outrage with a horrendous choking fit. His pale face began to turn an odd shade of blue and he motioned frantically for his cup of water. I smirked and reached my hand out, slowly grasping the cold glass.

"Oh, but Malfoy! I am afraid that if I touch this glass, you might just catch a case of...FRUGAL FEVER!" I cried.

More coughing and more wild gesturing, but his cold eyes burned into mine.

"Come on now, Draco...what's the magic word!"

His face was almost purple! He had to be breaking a record!

"Do I hear, 'Please, oh grateful Ginny! Give me the water!'?"

His eyes rolled back into his head and he collasped back onto the bed. I wasn't going to fall for this one. "Get up you silly goose...I know you're not dead..."

Silence.

"Or unconciousess..."

More silence.

"Or...asleep! DRACO!"

I flew from my bed to his and padded over to where his white face reflected the white light of the candles. "Draco!" I hissed, tapping his cheek. "Draco! Wake up you slimy git!" He wasn't doing anything and I was soon panicing like a chicken with its head chopped off. I pried his lips apart and dropped some water down his throat. "Oh please...!" I muttered, tapping his cheek some more.

"Boo."

"AHHH - ack!"

His gray eyes flew open as he laughed his hardest with me tumbled out onto the floor. "Ahaha! You really thought I was a goner! Hahahaa! 'Draco! Oh, Draco'!" he mimicked, folding his hands under his chin.

I pouted, rising up to stand. "It's not funny..." I mumbled, rubbing my sore bottom. That really hurt!

"Wait...did you reall call me...What _did_ you call me?"

"Ferret."

"Nope."

"...Malfoy."

"Sorry, try again!"

"...Mal - ferret?"

"EHH!"

I sighed. "Oh, alright, I called you 'Draco'! You happy!"

He shrugged, leaning back with his glass of water. "I never knew you could pronounce such a sophisticated name such as mine...come on, let me hear you say it again...?"

I ignored him and crawled back into my own bed. His laughter subsided as he fell into another sleep. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. It soon found itself wondering over what my dream last night had meant. What was that room? And who were those kids? Were they talking to me! And why was Draco Malfoy sleeping with me...

"GINNYKINS!"

Ugh. If there was one girl in the _entire_ school that I couldn't _stand_, it had to be Pansy Perkison. "Mrpgh..." I mumbled and turned my head away, faking sleep.

"Oh, now don't you turn your head from me! I know what you did to my Dragon Draco..."

Oh! Alliteration points for the pug! "First of all, it wasn't my fault...second, I don't think they allow pets in the hospital ring...so...go fetch!"

She bit her lip to keep herself from flying at me. I didn't see it, but I knew that's what she was doing. Little did she know, it made her look like a foaming pug instead of just the dumb one she usually portrayed. "I'm only warning you once little girl...if _anything_ happens to _my_ Draco...you'll pay!"

"No she won't..." a voice mumbled. I sat up with a smug grin.

The dog jumped ten hundred feet into the air before flying back down blushing scarlet. "Why, Drakie! Don't you want this little twit to suffer for your afflictions that she has caused?"

Draco's sleep drenched voice mumbled something before he sat up, his platinum blonde hair in disaray. "Listen, Parkinson...I am not _yours_ so stop calling me that. Another little problem I have with you is your threats to Miss Virginia here. You are in no place to harm her so I suggest you take your big fat arse and walk out of here!"

Her big brown puppy dog eyes sagged and a tear trailed down her cheek. "You don't mean that, Drakie! What kind of drug does she have you under?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "What am I going to have to do to get it through your head? I don't love you...I never have, I never will. SO STOP BUGGING ME!"

She took this rather harshly and her bottom lip quivered a million miles an hour before she bolted from the room.


	5. A Severed Foot

**Title: Babbling Idiots**

**Author:** **poeticdownfall**

**A/N: Erm...Two things...Number one: I didn't mean to post that chapter b/c well...it wasn't exactly finished...I thought it was...but it wasn't...heh. Number two: I have been gone a whole month on vacation and soccer camp...so please excuse me for the delay...! I hope you are enjoying this little ficlet as I am!**

**Chapter Five: A Severed Foot is the Ultimate Stocking Stuffer**

"Alright Gin...truth...or dare?"

Was it me, or did she put a rather abnormal pause in that statement? "Dare!" I cried, refusing to spill any more of my dark secrets than I already had to the group circled around me. I had left the hospital wing less than a week ago and was celebrating this with Hermione, Parvati, and Luna at their growing demands for a girl night. Already, the night had been filled with makeovers, pillow fights, and chocolate. As it were now, we were deep into a rather insightful game of truth or dare, something any sleepover was incomplete without.

Hermione chewed her lip in thought. "Dare, you say?"

I nodded. Maybe I should've picked truth.

She turned to Luna with a mishevious smile. "I decide to pass my ruling onto the player to my right!"

"Oh no..." I groaned. Luna was notorious for her ridiculous dares. And after Parvati's major brain fart upon creating a dare, the rule of being able to pass the power was established. And now, I sat, awaiting my doom.

Luna casually leaned back, drawing her finger to her lips. "Hm..." she thought aloud.

"TRUTH TRUTH!" I shouted, desperate to back away from my impending death.

She shook her head. "No no no, my dear! You must complete this task...or suffer the consequences!"

Consequences, I have learned, can sometimes be worse than the actual dare. I sighed. "Please be easy on me!" I had resorted to begging.

"Using...Draco Malfoy...you must reinact a soap opera scene involving pregnancy and..."

"A betrayal!" Hermoine cried, a bit too cheerfully.

"Yesssssss..." Luna hissed, a cold cruel smile on her delicate features. "Yes...you must recreate a dramatic scene of babies and betrayal!"

"Nooooo!" I screamed. "I won't! You can't make me! I will _die_ first!"

"Ouch..." muttered Hermione.

"Or!" Parvati chimed, drawing in everyone's attention. "You must walk into the dining hall today at dinner...stark naked!"

I quickly checked the room for a utensil for quick death. "Please..."

"It doesn't have to be in a crowed room, Ginny!" Hermione quickly explained. "It just has to happen in our prescense!"

"Right now in fact!" Luna nodded, pointing out the window where the Quidditch team for Slytherin was convientally leaving the pitch.

"Now?" I moaned.

All three nodded. "Now."

Damn. I stood, breathing in my last breath as a free woman. "Alright...let's go..."

I could feel my body shaking with nervous energy. Hermoine was on my right side, grinning her best. Parvati walked behind me, snickering at my fate, while Luna led the pack, her head held high as she sought after the blonde Slytherin.

The team looked sore and worn out, their bodies aching as they stretched their arms up. My eyes searched for steel gray ones and when they landed on them, I couldn't help but jump at the contact. How could he look so relaxed and still have his eyes sizzle like that?

"Luna!" I hissed at her back. "Please don't make me do this!"

She casually turned her head and winked. "Oh Mr. Malfoy!" she called, drawing the attention of the whole team.

He looked upset at being called out, but strod up to us anyway. "Yes, ladies?" he drawled.

Luna grinned, placing a hand on her hip. "We have a favor to ask of you..." Suddenly, her stance changed and she pointed her finger into his chest. "How could you do that to my best friend!" she cried, obviously getting the ball rolling. She turned to me, motioning for me to react.

"Y-yea!" I cried, rushing to stand in front of him. "How could you do this to me?"

By now, we had the attention of every one of the other members on the team. I could feel the heat rising up from my toes and covering my face so it was as dark as my hair. This time, Hermione stood up beside me to take charge. "This is _your_ baby, Malfoy! You _must_ take responsibility!"

"You do the babe, you take the baby!"

Ouch. This was getting out of hand.

"What are you talking about, Weasel?" he hissed at me, cold fury dousing any warmth in his eyes.

"I-I-" I studdered. Hermione nudged me in the side. Suddenly, a picture of my naked body in front of the whole student body rushed up and I had no choice but to carry on. "I'm talking about the baby that _you_ PLANTED INSIDE OF ME!"

His eyes grew ten times larger as he stared at me. "What?"

His teammates snickered at him as inspiration arose from within me. Betrayal, eh? "I know you've been seeing the pug behind my back...but now you have a baby! A baby, Draco Malfoy!"

He lips moved but his tongue couldn't articulate any words.

"What are you going to do about it?" I cried, throwing my face in my hands and conjuring up the need to cry.

He stared at me, not moving while fake sobs racked my body. Even the girls were surprised with my outburst. I thought that was going to be the end of it when I felt strong arms wrap around me and crushed me to a very hard chest. "Shh..." he whispered. "Have you ever figured that it might be one of your other bed mates?" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you talking about?" I said, rising to the challenge. "You know you're the only one I sleep with!"

He shook his head, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Talk to Potty about this one..." Then he stalked off, laughing Slytherins in tow.

I turned to a laughing Luna who seemed to be having trouble with the concept of breathing. "Was that good enough?"

She could only nod while Hermione and Parvati clung to her sides, laughing hysterically. Why was it that every time I came into contact with this boy, it had to be either a) embarrasing beyond all doubt or b) a completey idiotic situation that should've never ever ever ever never happened? Was it a curse?

Or was it a blessing?

The rest of our Friday night girl-a-thon went on without any issues like mine had been. We giggled and ate, ate and giggled, until our little pink fluffy brains couldn't take anymore and we collasped into a deep sleep. Well, the others did. My mind was plagued with the thought of Draco's arms around my "sobbing" body. I couldn't help but wonder if I had truly been crying, would he do the same?

Giving up on the issue of sleep, I stood up from the floor of the common room and stretched. I needed a break. A long walk perhaps. Hermione had swiped Harry's invisibility cloak to perform one of her dares of stealing a certain pair of pink rubber ducky boxers. I grabbed it off the chair and wrapped it around my shoulders. I quietly pushed the door open and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway.

It was only two weeks until Christmas break, so of course it was a bit chilly. And by a bit chilly, I meant I was so cold that my teeth chattered. I didn't want to go back into the Gryff tower to stare the ceiling to death, so, instead, I ventured further into the halls, trying to find something to distract my frozen brain. I found more than I bargained for.

"Come on..._please_?"

"No."

"I promise I can satisfy you..."

"Ugh...get offa me!"

"Come on Dragon...let me make your night..."

Those voices, they sounded familiar. It sounded like...

GOYLE!

Unable to quench my curiosity by just standing at the door, I inched my way through the small opening and hid in the shadows. I found I was more than right. Goyle was practically _in_ Malfoy's face, his hands struggling to stroke the anatomy of Malfoy. Ick.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Malfoy cried, flinging the boy off of him.

Goyle landed with a crash and stared up at Malfoy with a pout on his thick nasty lips. "I thought you loved me!" he wailed.

Malfoy sneered at him. "And what would make you think such an absurd thought?"

The fat boy sniffled, wiping tears from his cheeks. "It's the way you look at that Weasley girl! I just can't help it! I want you to look at me that way! I WANT YOUR LOVE DRACO!"

I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stop it. A laugh escaped my tightly drawn lips as I quickly tried to tame it. But it didn't go past Malfoy's ears.

"What was that?"

Goyle sniffed and climbed to his feet. "Sounds like a peeping Tom!"

Malfoy cast him an annoyed look. "Peeping at what? It was your idea to spout your love to me!" He shivered. Probaly from disgust.

Goyle just shrugged and began to walk right towards me! _Move feet! MOVE, dammit!_ But nothing. My stubborn legs refused to move from their spot. Goyle was getting closer and closer! His hand was reaching out for me! Just at the last second, I stumbled out of the way, almost knocking into Draco in the process. He felt the air from my falling body and his Seeker reflexes reacted as he reached out for me.

"Ah...just what I thought...a peeping Potter!" he cried, throwing the cloak off me. "Wealsey?"

Goyle looked surprised as well. "Well well well..." he grinned, eyeing my small pajama ensemble.

I sneered at him. "I thought you were gay?"

He looked taken aback and scowled. "You will _never_ repeat what you heard in here tonight Weasel...or I swear, I'll - "

"You'll do nothing," Draco said, still holding onto me.

"What! But she - "

"It's not her fault you decided to spew in here...now is it?"

Goyle's lips moved like he was trying to say something. But all he could do was studder. "I-I-I..."

"Babbling idiot..." huffed Malfoy, helping me to my feet. "I'd leave now Weaslette..." he told me, a look of concern dotting his face before vanishing back into his normal Malfoy sneer.

I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted from the room, leaving a trail of giggles in my wake.

That night's dream was different from all the others. This one was sad, almost depressing. Draco sat across from me at "our" dinner table, holding my hands in his as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I had no choice Ginevra...I had to..."

"But..."

"Shhh..."

He had to what? WHAT! Come on dream, give me something juicy! Alas, I got nothing but more tears and more consoling. Our youngest, who's name I'd come to learn as Taryn, bounded into the room with a smile on her face. "Mommy! Guess what!"

I quickly wiped the tears away from my child's sight. "What is it darling?"

She grinned and produced a water color from behind her back. "I drew a picture!"

It was of me and Draco, holding hands, with her and her siblings at our feet. "It's beautiful!" I cried, struggling to keep more tears at bay.

Draco smiled, and reached for the girl, lifting her into his lap. She clutched onto his neck and hugged him. "Why is Mommy crying, Daddy?" she asked in a soft whisper, eyeing me with trepidition.

He cast me a soft smile. "Daddy has to go away for a while...you'll understand when you're older..."

She pouted. "How long this time?"

He sighed. "Too long..."

**A/N:** **sigh I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I really want my chapters to be at their greatest level before they are posted...otherwise I feel as if I'm cheating you for the sake of a hasty update. Therefore, do not anger at the pace of my story...great things come to those who wait:)**


	6. You Know What Keeps Me From Acting?

**Title: Babbling Idiots**

**Author:** **poeticdownfall**

**A/N: Heh...I went back and re-read the previous chapters and realized that a plot has yet to form...that will be taken care of THIS chapter! Scout's honor! Well, I know the dreams and everything are at least consistent...but their meetings all seem to just be that...a meeting. THEREFORE! This chapter awaits...**

**A/N2(much later on in life): Well, I've bet that you've noticed my absence of late...I have many excuses, but I bet you don't want to hear any of them. But I do have one thing to say. clears throat SORRY! With that out of the way, please note that I am a very busy girl (soccer, engineering, 4.0GPA (that's right!!), drama, church, blarp blarp blarp, right?) and fanfictions are not my life. I am merely doing this because...I want to. I just enjoy public input as well. Now, without further ado, THE FIC!**

**Chapter Six: You Know What Keeps Me From Acting...Fucking Auditions**

Lust, like, love. They all had something in common. They all were emotions pointed towards the opposite sex. Or the same sex in Goyle's case. Did that mean one had to lead to the other? Could I safely lust after Draco without falling into that deadly cycle? Pfft, of course I could. The only other thing those three words had in common was the fact that they all began with the letter "L". But so did lollipop, Larry, and lake, and _they_ had nothing in common. Unless, Larry ate his lollipop by the lake.

Oh, dear.

But there were more things plaguing my mind besides the blonde Slytherin, surprise surprise. Christmas was coming up and everyone was busy, exluding myself. Mum and Dad decided that this year they would celebrate together as a couple instead of together as a family while Ron was rather enjoying his alone time with his lohver Looney Luna Lovegood. And, of course, Harry and Hermione were attached to each other's lips like super glue.

Egods, I couldn't be tired of Christmas already could I?!

Alone, alone, alone. That's what I was as I strolled through Hogwarts many courtyards that had been bewitched to sing carols, chime bells, and grant you many merry greetings. One garden gnome, decked out in complete Santa gear, had even sang in a barbershop quartet with three other gnomes right before professing his love for me. I let him down as easily as I could before striding over to a bench.

"Little Weasley's a heartbreaker, eh?"

I spun around and saw Draco emerging from the shadows. "So says the king of broken hearts..." I huffed, turning back around.

He stood so he was directly behind me. I refused to turn around. "Nice night, eh?"

"Mmm."

He walked around the bench and took a seat beside me. He was quiet and so I was I. It was almost nice as the snow began to softly coat the scenary around us. I held out my gloved hand and watched the flakes melt into the wool fabric. Draco was watching me, I could sense it and it made me quiver and shake with...fear? I needed to know.

"Malfoy?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you here?" my voice shook with trepidition.

He smirked. "Well, since Father Dearest is locked tight in Azkaban, Mother has been doing her damndest to live the 'good life'. So she flew off to Burmuda for the holidays, sent me a couple hundred galleons as a present, and well, here I am."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me with a quirked an eyebrow. "Well, Weaslette...what's your sob story?"

"Oh, Mum and Dad are away on a romantic Christmas deal...Harry and Hermione are tighter than a fat kid in spandex, and Ron can't seem to let go of the fact that a girl, yes a _girl_ with a vagina and breats and everything, is paying more attention to him than the greeting lady at Flourish and Blotts..."

Draco let out a snort of laughter. "I had heard about him and Looney Lovegood...nice to know the prat has found someone to pant over..."

"What about you?"

Again, he quirked his eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Well, I know you're with Pansy, so why aren't you spending the holidays with her?"

I saw a shudder of disgust ripple through Draco and had to surpress a giggle from breaking through and shattering our barely civil conversation. "I'm not with that pug!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Is it _my_ fault that she attaches herself to me whenever we're in the same damn room?" he roared, pacing back and forth. "I'm tired of being associated with that whore!"

Wow, look what I did! I marveled at my work. I, and I alone, had caused Draco Malfoy to have a complete and utter, desperate breakdown. Here he was, roaring and pacing in front of me, his hands flying through his hair and he rambled on and on about the audacity of the Pug Parkinson. The entire time, I was shaking from the laughter bubbling in the back of my throat. When one slipped through, Draco stopped his ranting and glanced over at me.

"Do you think this is funny, Weasel?" he sneered.

Despite his domineering stance and the fact that he was entirely pissed off at my reaction, I continued to tremble with giggles erupting from my tightly drawn lips. "It's just...you...you look like...like a...a madman!" I burst, clutching my stomach and almost rolling onto the snow covered pathway.

He watched my outburst with eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. "Looks like you're the mad one, Weaslette..." he drawled.

"Look at me! I have girls throwing themselves at me and I just don't have the sexual compacity to satisfy them all!" I continued, already knowing I was condemning myself. "And, oh! My pockets are so full of money that I can't seem to budge from this spot! Women, money, fame, and fortune! OH! WOE IS ME!"

He sat back down beside me on the bench and waited. When I wiped all the tears from my cheeks, he turned to me. "Finished?" he drawled, throwing an arm on the back of the bench.

I nodded and sighed. "Oh, my tummy..." I mumbled, a chuckle pushing past my lips again.

"You know...I have half a mind to hex you into next week...noone makes fun of a Malfoy."

This time, it was my turn to quirk an eyebrow. "I do believe that you were asking for it..."

"Asking for it?!"

I nodded. "Must I repeat myself...I might hyperventilate if I do..."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're a mess Weasel...a complete and utter mess..."

I noticed our knees were shoved together on the tiny seat and his arm was wrapped warmly across my shoulders, his fingers curled against my elbow. I gulped and let out a trembling breath. My next question would probably send him back to castle in a worse hissy fit than I had just witnessed, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Malfoy..."

He gave another sigh. "What is it this time? I was serious about the hexing..."

I smiled. "I - uh - just wanted to know if you could help me with my Potions essay...I know that you're good at it...and you're even Snape's assistant in my class...so I was just wondering if you could..."

"Sure."

"R-really? I mean you don't have to...I just - "

"Please, spare me the drama...and stop talking before I change my mind. I'm well aware of your marks in that class. You're in desperate need of my, how should I put it, more than excelling knowledge..."

I laughed again. "Whatever. Meet me in the library, then?"

"Tomorrow, noon...don't be late.

(" ) ( ") (" ) ( ")

Fuck, I was late. I ran as hard and as fast as I could down the crowded halls. Today was the last day before break. Even though classes weren't in session, students busied themselves with copying addresses and promising to write as soon as they got home. I didn't need to be bothered. I was already late.

"Ginny!"

_Dammit!_ I growled, realizing it was already 12:10 and I was more than a few corriders away from the library. "Hello, Lizzy!"

She grinned and strolled up to me, ink and parchment in hand. "Hullo Ginnums!" _Oh that dreaded nickname!_ "I just wanted to see where you were staying for Christmas! I want to mail the package for you to the right place, don't I?"

I nodded, "Yea, um...I'll actually be staying here...so if you could send it here that'd be fantastic!"

I tried to push my way back through the hall but she refused to move. "Why? I thought your family was so close and everything!"

I sighed and put on a fake smile. "Oh, we are! My parents just wanted to spend this year together..."

"Oh how darling! You know...my parents went on a cruise to the Bahamas last year and had an aboslute ball!" she cried, her eyes getting a glazed look.

"Oh yea? Well, that's nice but - "

"The sand, the beach, the fish...Mm! I wish I could've gone, but I had to - "

"If you'll excuse us, Miss Cagle, but I need to borrow Miss Weasely for a moment or two."

I looked up at my rescuer and met steely gray eyes. Oh those eyes...

"Oh, of course...um...Bye Ginnums!" she cried before backing away like a dragon caught humming an Elton John love song.

"Thanks, Malfoy...I thought she'd never stop...you know she's always babbling about something! She can't seem to understand that sometimes talking isn't really necessary! Sometimes just shutting up is an appropiate action to take!"

He looked down at me. "Good advice...maybe you should take it to heart, Ginnums..."

I was too surprised to say something back. He had called me _Ginnums_! That bloody name Lizzy had thought was cute and endearing. Damn him! But as soon as I had a rebuttal to his snarky response, I was being dragged through the halls with more than a curious thrown at mine and Draco's hands. HE HAD MY HAND IN HIS! I had to bite my lip to keep from spinning in a victory dance. His hand was rough against mine, the callouses rubbing against the smooth palm of my hand. _Probaly from Quidditch..._ I thought silently.

Before I knew it, we were sitting down at one of the many tables in the quiet room. "You were instructed to research Xavirius, am I correct?"

I nodded. "And construct a three foot essay about it..." I groaned, already dreading the assignment. "You know, Snape is the only proffesor to assign homework over the holidays?"

He shrugged, flipping through a book. "He's trying to teach you..."

"Teach my arse..." I mumbled, reaching for another book.

For more than an hour, both of us scribbled notes from shelves and shelves of books. He was cute when he concentrated, I noted, watching his gray eyes skim the page he was reading. A lock of pale blonde hair fell into his face and he absently blew at it. I sucked in a breath of air and calmed myself. _STUDY!_ I commanded myself. But, resistance was futile. I looked over again, this time our eyes connected and I felt a wave of heat flush from my blue painted toenails to the tips of my curly red hair.

"You're supposed to be studying the book...not me...Ginnums..." he drawled, reaching for my parchment.

I scoffed. "I wasn't 'studying' you..." _I was drooling at you..._

He shook his head at my wimpy notes. "Alright, here's your first mistake...you say that Xavirius is counterpotion but you don't say what kind of reaction it gets...you have to include every detail when you take notes, or you'll leave out something and get a bad grade."

"Thank you, oh King of Essays..." I said sarcastically, snaching my paper back. "I think these are good notes!" I bragged. "Let's see if you have room to talk..."

Before he could cover them, I grabbed his parchment and widened my eyes at its contents. This boy was a good note taker. There were diagrams and graphs and charts filled on this small piece of paper. "Wow..." I breathed.

He gave a satisfied smirk and took the notes from my hands. "This is why I make good marks and you...don't."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted. "Then teach me out to take notes!"

"It's not that easy..."

"Scared?"

His feathers ruffled and he glared at me. "I am anything but scared, _Weasel_."

I shrugged. "Then, it'd seem to me that you could do a simple thing like teach a poor witch how to take notes, hm?"

His glare intensified and he grabbed a book and flipped to a random page. "Alright, lesson number one..."

"You don't have to be all high and mighty about it!"

"Lesson number one..." he said again. "Shut up and let me teach."

I pouted again, but let him continue.

Three hours passed by with my first lesson with Draco. I hated to admit it, but I had actually learned more in a short three hours time with him than I had all year with Snape. When it was over, I stood and stretched my arms in the air, giving a long yawn. "Well, that was infomrative..." I grinned.

He smirked. "When you weren't staring at my body I guess it was...but I don't blame you...I am pretty delicious..."

I smacked his arm and began gathering my stuff into my bookbag. That day, Draco had taught me how to take good notes and form them into a comprehensive essay. It had been a long day and the short afternoon was already fading away. My stomach growled with hunger and I blushed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just a little..."

He nodded and began gathering up his own stuff. "Meet me just outside the Astronomy Tower in one hour..."

I didn't even ask what for. I just nodded as my response and walked with him out of the library. But before we could near the door, he dragged me into his arms and stared down in my green eyes. He leaned down close to me, his breath tickling my lips. Oh gods, this was it! My eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed my cheek. My knees were sinking! Oh dear me, I was going to faint! His lips skimmed my ear before he whispered in a hot voice, "Don't be late..."

He pulled back and smirked before stalking off.

(" ) ( ") (" ) ( ") 

**A/N:** **Once again I apologize for the loooong delay, but hopefully, with more snow days, I will be able to post sooner and sooner!**


	7. I'm Sick of Following My Dreams

**Title:**** Babbling Idiots**

**Author:** **poeticdownfall**

**A/N:**** ...sorry? begs for mercy I'm at a loss for words...so just read this thing and find it in your heart to forgive my tardiness...**

**Chapter Seven:**** I'm Sick Of Following My Dreams...I'm Just Gonna Ask Where They're Going...And Hook Up With 'Em Later...**

"THAT BLOODY PRAT!" I screamed, ramming a brush through my mess of curls. "THAT ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, feriously throwing old clothes across my bed. "THAT STUPID LITTLE - "

"Ginny!"

I stopped in mid scream and looked at a very bewildered Hermione Granger. "Um, hey Hermione!" I smiled.

"Don't you Hermione me, young lady! After that language!" she shook her head. "What's gotten you in such a tizzy?" she asked, glancing at my destroyed closet.

"I, um, I'm actually - "

"Oh gods...you're meeting someone aren't you?!" Silence was my response but it was all she needed before she squealed in a voice I knew only dogs could hear and threw her arms around me in tight, air constricting hug. "OH GINNY! Please, you HAVE to tell me who it is!" she cried, jumping in the air with excitement.

"Can't...breathe..." I choked out.

"Oh sorry!" She finally let go and looked pointedly at me. "Soooooo?"

I sighed. "I wish I could tell you 'Mione...I really wish I could, but I don't think he'd appreciate it..." Lie! Lie lielielielielielie! He wouldn't give a shit who I told. It was my own self I was looking after.

Her excited face crumbled and she pouted. "Oh..." she said, collasping on the mess of clothes on my bed. She picked up a skimpy top and measured it against herself. "Well, if you won't tell me, then I guess there's no forcing it out of you..." she sighed, standing up with top in hand. "I'll just have to show Ron what I found in Colin Creevey's bag, if you know what I mean..." she said, waving the garment in my face.

"Oh you wouldn't!" I cried, already picturing the blood red ears and the high pitched cries of my dearest brother Ronald Weasely.

"Try me..." she hissed, crinkling her nose up in a sneer.

"You are a vindictive little - "

"Tsk tsk tsk...no dirty words now...Just a name, that's all! Just one simple little - "

"MALFOY!"

That was the boiling point. She dropped the silky fabric on the floor and began off on what the world would soon know as the breakdown of Hermione Jane Granger. She was using language I didn't even know existed! She thought I had a potty mouth! I watched in utter disbelief as she spouted off, flying around the room in anger.

"Do you even realize the abosolute insanity of this? Do you!?!"

When I realized that it wasn't a rhetorical question, I stammed, "I-I know..."

She let out a huff of air. "Don't ever tell Harry I just did that..." she whispered, putting a hand to her rapidly beating heart. She fell dejectedly to the bed. "But Gin, you have got to tell me what the hell you're doing..."

I shrugged, picking up the rejected clothing on the floor. "He helped me with my Potions essay today...he asked me very kindly and I didn't turn it down..."

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But this is...MALFOY for heaven's sake...that boy is kin to a whole world of Death Eaters! Do you understand that?"

I nodded. "I think he's different!"

"DIFFERENT!? In what way is this, Ginny? He uses people, he torments them! All he's missing is the Dark Mark! Which, I'm sure isn't far off in his future!"

"I don't know how to explain it, Hermoine! But - I just - "

She gave another long sigh. "Alright. I guess you might know what you're doing...but, please be careful, Gin."

I nodded with a grateful smile. "Of course I will! It's Draco Malfoy, you know!"

She shook her head and smiled. "Alright then." She looked me up and down and frowned. "Honestly Ginny, don't you have anything that doesn't scream I'm a Weasely?" Once again, all she needed was my silence. "Come with me..."

(" ) ( ") (" ) ( ")

I was late, again. I could already picture Malfoy pacing the tower in disgust, maybe even exploding things in the shape of my head. But, I had decided, my tardiness was definatly worth the clothing Hermione had dressed me in. Since we were relatively the same size, she helped me piece together a knock dead outfit. After much debate and prompting from Hermione, she had forced a short green wool skirt on my long legs and a soft, off the shoulder black sweater. I felt beautiful when it was over and she had dusted a bit of blush and a dab of mascara on my already atrciously long lashes.

"Makes 'em stand out more. Trust me, no man can turn down a well groomed batted eyelash!" she had squealed, basically pouring the dark liquid over my eyes.

It was hard to run in the six hundred million inch heels, but I managed. When I finally got up to the large wooden door, I was a full ten minutes late. Bracing myself for an onslaught of snarky remarks and insults, I pushed the door open. Then, I took a deep breath at the utter beauty of the room.

Candles lit the entire room with a dim glow. Some were scattered on the shelves and desks in the classroom while some magically floated in mid air. In the middle of the room sat an elegant table with a delicious looking pasta steaming in the center. "Wow..." I gasped, taking in the beauty of everything.

"Late again..." a voice drawled. "You know, if I didn't know any better...I'd say you couldn't read time...but then, I don't know for sure, so maybe you can't..." His teasing and light undertone didn't escapte me with the sharp insult.

"Oh sod it Malfoy...if you cared so much, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" He didn't have anything to say in response to that and I gave a satisfied smile. "Now, on a much lighter note, this is absolutely beautiful!"

He smirked and held out his arm. "I knew you'd think so...it's very easy to impress a poor Weasley..."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the inside of his elbow. "What smells so good?" I asked.

"That would be our pasta...specially prepared by the house-elves of Malfoy Manor..."

"Malfoy Manor? Why didn't you just have the school's elves prepare it?"

He scoffed. "I wanted something that tasted _good_, Virginia..."

He pulled the chair out for me before sitting across the table. He looked amazing. His usually cold gray eyes were highlighted by the dusty green sweater he wore. His platinum blonde locks hung into his eyes.

"As soon as your finished oogling me, Weaslette, we can dine..."

I was snapped out of my thoughts and glared at the intruder. "I wasn't _oogling_, Malfoy..." He scoffed at that one. And, on the inside of course, I did too because it was a complete and utter lie. Might as well just finish it, right? "I was just marveling at your ability to dress nicely for tonight.." I said quietly.

He smirked. "The same could said for you, Weasley.."

There was an awkward silence before food floated into the air and dumped itself on our plate. HAH! A true Malfoy does not spoon out his own food! The audacity! I was laughing at the irony when a wine bottle drug itself out in front of me. "Wine?" I asked uneasily. "Isn't alchohol - "

"Forbidden? Yes. Scared, Weaslette?"

I was not about to admit that the only alchoholic beverage I had ever even sniffed at was Ogden's Firewhiskey. And that was at my brother's wedding and noone had even noticed my strangely tipsy behavior. "No."

He smirked again and watched as the bottle tipped itself smoothly into my glass. The meal went nicely. Malfoy actually held a decent conversation with me and I was enjoying myself rather imensley. The white wine was making me only slightly dizzy.

"This has been a very enjoyable night, Ferret...my compliments..." I drawled, picking up on his haughty tone.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I wasn't fishing for a compliment Weasel...as if one from you could be worth a drop in a bucket..."

I scoffed. "It's worth more than you think..." I muttered, dragging my eyes down to the pickings I had left on my plate.

There was a comfortable silence when neither of us talked. The room was buzzing with words that I wanted to say. I just couldn't pick the right one.

"Draco..."

"Weasley..."

Silence.

"Malfoy..."

"Virginia..."

A longer silence. Then are eyes met and we burst into laughter. "You go first..." I giggled, holding my hand over my mouth.

"No...you...ladies first, of course..." he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

I let the same smirk curl over my lips as I drawled, "Age before beauty..."

He looked taken aback before he leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "Slytherin suits you Weaslette...But you should probaly stay away from the Malfoy part...I don't think you can handle it..."

"Hah!" I snorted. "I couldn't handle it? Whatever...anyway...you were going to say something?"

He sighed before returning his hands to the table to rest laced underneath his chin. "Weasley, I don't know if you've noticed...but we seem to be running into each other more and more lately...both figuratively and literally..."

I blushed upon remembering my clumsy tumble. "Yes..."

He cleared his throat. "I was thinking...maybe..."

"Go on..." I coaxed, unconciously leaning towards him.

"If you weren't too busy...that is..." Closer.

"MmmHmm..." Even more so.

"We could..." I could almost feel his lips on mine.

"I'm listening..." To silence. He didn't say another word. When I looked up and our eyes collided, I saw him laughing. _Laughing_. THAT ARROGANT LITTLE GIT!

I instantly pulled back and rose from my chair. I collected myself and stalked to the door to the sound of him still chuckling in his seat. "Wait!" he called between belly laughs. "Don't leave!"

I spun around, ready to tear him a new one. "I'm not going to stay if you're just going to mock me the entire night! I had something honest to tell you and all you wanted to do was poke fun! I'm not going to stand for it!"

His laughter died and his lips quirked. "I wasn't mocking Weasley..."

I pouted. "Sure sounded like it..."

He sighed. Women... "Well then why don't you just tell me what's plaguing your little red haired brain, huh?"

HAH! This is exactly what was going through my "little red haired brain"... a;lifjea;iejalkgja;ldsMalfoyalkjefla;ijfdokdlsaj;lfeijIaeiljafleilikealfjeifhim? Something told me that he wouldn't pick up on the subliminal message. I was going to have to spell it out for him and even then he still might not get it. He was a Malfoy, after all. And I am a Weasley. And those two facts kept me from grabbing his robes and pulling him towards me.

I sighed. "You know what Malfoy? That might not be such a good idea right now..." I whispered.

His brows knitted together. "And why not?"

I shrugged. "Now's just not the time..."

"Not the time? So why even bring it up? Why even fucking mention it?!" Was it me or was he losing his temper? And...why?!

"I-it's just-I can't-"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as silence engulfed us. "Sit back down Weasely...I think we both need to think a while..."

I nodded and made my way back to the table. Why was he so aggrivated with me? What did I do to him? But I obligued his request on taking a seat. I was feeling a little light headed anyway. I barely noticed him pulling out my chair for me and pushing me back under the table.

"Virginia...listen...I have to get this off my chest...I-"

"I'm sure it was in here!" a shrill voice rang through the air.

I gasped and turned towards Malfoy. "Who?" I mouthed.

He shrugged and we listened for the voices again.

"When I get my hands on that slimy little weasel, I swear I'll-"

"Now's not the time to be planning anything, _Goyle_. We have to find the little bitch first..."

"Yea!"

"I heard someone talking about the Astronomy Tower...you know how _romantic_ that place is said to be..."

"Mmm!"

Before I could blink, I was ripped from my chair and hastily thrown into the smallest broom cabinet this world had ever seen. I was pressed tightly against Malfoy's, very muscular, chest. And was it just me or was the air losing its oxygen?

"How did they find out?" I whispered quietly.

"I don't know...The pug has her way of finding out anything when she wants to."

I gulped. "What about the table? She'll definatly know something's up when she sees all of that!"

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it."

Took care of it? In the five milliseconds before we realized who it was at the door? My oh my, this boy was fast.

The large oak door flew open with a loud bang that made me jump and crash into Malfoy. He caught me before I fell and made even more noise. His gray eyes glittered in the darkness and I couldn't look away. It wasn't until conversation of two babbling idiots broke my entrancement and brought me crashing back down into reality. I was crammed in a broom closet with Draco Malfoy. If my brothers found out about this...oh boy. Let's just say Ronald Weasley would define a brighter shade of red.

"I don't see nothin'" growled Goyle. "I thought you said..."

"I DID!" Pansy screamed, kicking something over in her fury.

Holy shit this girl was crazy. I felt something smooth in my hand and I looked down. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid! _I berated myself. Apparently, from fright of something or other, I had grabbed Malfoy's hand in my own. I looked up, searching for his eyes, but only found the fabric of his shirt. He didn't seem to mind that our fingers were locked together, so I kept my hand tucked safely in his.

"What are we gonna do now, eh?"

Silence. I imagined Pansy's face curling into a sneer as her ears poured smoke out. Goyle's expression had to be one of complete and utter fear, and I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

"Did you hear that!?"

I quickly covered my mouth with my free hand. Malfoy looked down at me with alarm. "Hush it!" he whispered sternly.

I buried my head in his chest, but the laughter wouldn't stop! The picture...oh the picture!

"It's coming from the closet! Quickly!"

Malfoy pushed my head further into his shirt to muffle the noise, and that only made me laugh harder! His fingers squeezed mine frantically and I returned the gesture. When the door began to shake, I instantly quieted up.

"Ugh...something's stuck against it!" Goyle muttered, continuing to shake the door.

I heard Pansy sigh. "So? Push harder, you git!"

He obligued and the door shook with a greater force. "It won't move!" he grunted.

"Draco Malfoy! I know you're in there with that weasel! And when this door opens, you better be ready for the beating of a lifetime!"

Malfoy leaned down towards me. "Hold on to me tightly. Do NOT let go!"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I felt my stomach drop to my toes before careening into my mouth and then settling back down in its original space. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surrondings. I was no longer locked in a broom closet with Malfoy.

(" ) ( ") (" ) ( ")

**A/N:** **muahahaha! Where did they go? Once again, I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. Since summer is finally here and my classes are finished. I just might be able to finish this one! But don't get your hopes up... :) OH! I've had a question as to where I get the ideas for the titles of my chappies. Well, my dear dear faithful readers (Butt kissing, anyone?), there is a quite the funny man named Mitch Hedberg. You should probaly check him out! Cracks me up everytime! Well, now just press that little purple button and review! **

**You know, it's the reviews that made me pick up this story again...! Can you believe it!?**


End file.
